Last Dream
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Y, aún suplicando por ello, eso no fue suficiente para cumplir su último sueño.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Artista de la imagen: cjwolf207 [devianart]  
**

 **Advertencia: El fic transcurre durante la canción de "Dream Eating Monochrome Baku". También dicho fanfic ha sido publicado en la página de facebook "Kagamine Fucking Len".  
**

* * *

El cuerpo de la chica se sentía débil, ya no era capaz de levantar el rostro y enfrentar el futuro que se le había sido otorgado por sus egoístas deseos. El joven tras ella sonrió satisfecho, su trabajo terminaba aquí y, aún sabiendo que esto no sería suficiente para traer de vuelta a quien de verdad amaba, estaba feliz de que quedaba cada vez menos para cumplir su más preciado sueño. Abrió la ventana de la habitación de la muchacha, preparándose para irse de vuelta a casa, mas fue detenido por una muy extraña calidez. Sin pensarlo dos veces sus ojos se posaron en la apagada adolescente que yacía sentada en el suelo dándole la espalda. Su larguísima melena aguamarina estaba suelta y esparcida a su alrededor, impidiéndole tener una mejor vista de la chica en cuestión. Abandonó la ventana y se acercó, asomándose por encima de la cabeza de ella y viendo como sus manos protegían algo con mucho recelo. Dio media vuelta hasta estar frente a la ingenua que se dejó engañar por él, comprobando que una tenue luz salía de ahí, sin embargo, eso fue lo que menos le importó.

Una amarga expresión llena de tristeza y desesperación, unos ojos bañados en decepción y soledad y una piel bañada en mentiras fue lo que captó su atención.

Hatsune Miku, la bella dama a la que mintió, fue corrompida, la única pizca de cordura que le quedaba estaba encerrada en esas temblorosas manos, podía notarlo. Con cautela, tomó ambas muñecas y las separó sin ningún tipo de forcejeo por parte de Miku. Seguidamente, observó las palmas de sus manos.

Con la forma de una estrella y la luz y calidez digna de una, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, se trataba de un sueño, pero no de uno cualquiera, era uno que transmitía una gran pureza y fuerza.

Por lo que era capaz de percibir, no era consciente de lo que tenía en sus manos, así que ignoró eso por completo y procedió a tocar con sus dedos la estrella con la intención de saber su razón de ser.

—Te amo, Len. Por favor, quédate conmigo para siempre —imploró el sueño débilmente con la misma voz que poseía su portadora.

Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos y luego se levantó. Con una mirada llena de desprecio, el Baku puso su fiel bastón en la barbilla de la Hatsune, elevándolo. Echó un vistazo por última vez al deplorable rostro de la joven y luego volvió a mirar al sueño. Se agachó de modo que pudieran estar cara a cara, obviamente quitando el bastón de donde estaba. Se aproximó peligrosamente a esos labios que tanto lo reclamaban y los besó, no había ni un solo movimiento aparte del suyo, aunque tampoco es algo que le importase. Se separó y captó más calor por parte de la estrella que estaba dispuesto a quebrar, no obstante, cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, su cuerpo se tensó y dejó de moverse, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y una sensación sumamente incómoda en su estómago... no obstante, eso no fue lo único que lo detuvo. La seca y blanca piel de Miku se manchó por unas amargas lágrimas, ella ya sabía el significado de ese beso y no quería aceptarlo, no deseaba dejarlo ir, ¿era tan complicado que se quedara? No le importaba estar vacía, él es lo único que necesita para sobrevivir.

Se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a abandonarla de vuelta y esta vez para siempre, asegurándose esta vez de que nada le interrumpiera. Volteó su cabeza desde el marco de la ventana y le dedicó una última mirada.

—Dulces sueños, señorita —se despidió.

Esas fueron sus palabras finales, desapareciendo al mismo tiempo el brillo y la fuerza de ese triste sueño.

* * *

 **Amo esta canción, en serio ;w; así que un fic no era suficiente xD**

 **Estoy bastante satisfecha con este drabble, aunque manejar a este Len ha sido una odisea, creo que es con lo único que quedé inconforme.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este LenxMiku, que ya iba tocando ;3**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
